


电话灾难

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 绝情男士伊织斯塔德林，抛弃小青梅艾克索罗斯。





	电话灾难

电话对面那个傻子终于接了电话。  
“Izzy你他妈的去哪儿了，我找不到你了”  
“哦那你大概是永远找不到我了。”  
“你在哪儿！”  
“这很简单，我逃出来了，”Izzy从近处抽出一根烟但想了想还是没有把它点燃，只是咬了咬牙叹了口气。  
他已经听电话铃接连不断地响了大概十几分钟，他不想接也不想直接挂掉。直到持续的噪音几乎让他的精神再度崩溃。他现在不是很想跟任何人讲话，任何人包括Axl Rose——一直以来不都是他在劝Axl吗？劝他上台劝他去录音，但现在轮到他想从这个乐队里逃离了。  
“你他妈说，你到底在哪儿！你总是一个人跑掉，乐队又总是指望着我来找你。听着，我们现在要做专辑明白吗？但我哪儿也找不到你。”  
“我回家了好吗？”  
“你回哪儿了！你公寓里没有人我知道我去看了，你女朋友前女友家里也没有你。我都去看了你个混蛋！你现在在哪条街上晃呢”  
“家，”Izzy笑了笑，“我在印第安纳。我回拉法...”  
“什么？”  
“我回拉法叶了！”  
我还要跟你解释吗，我现在真的就不想跟任何人说话。  
我。戒。毒。了。我戒毒了alright？现在不要烦我我也不想回去我觉得这样挺好。我想开车飚高速出去旅游，总之我不想回到之前的生活了，之前的生活糟透了我糟透了。  
他没说出口。他不知道怎么说这一切，Axl会帮助他吗，不能，Axl压根不能帮助他。这些破事都得自己解决。  
对面一阵子没有说话，然后又说了一遍，“你去哪儿了？”  
“我不是说了吗，我回拉法叶了！如果你还要听得更详细一点的话我给我爸爸打电话让他接我回来了。满意了吗？可以不问了吗？可以挂电话了吗？你他妈就像那些记者一样傻逼。”  
然后他真的挂了。他不知道一阵子之后Axl会不会再打过来，也不知道为什么Axl非要找他，为什么？他想到之前Axl给他打电话总是漫无边际地讲一些无厘头的东西，他们总是交流一些只有他们能听懂的东西，很无聊又很有趣。或者更早的时候Axl还是Bill。他偷偷地蒙在被子里求Jeff给他在电话里放他最新买到的唱片，小声地交流他们的最新收获——女孩啦，乐队啦这样的，虽然他们其实什么也没有。  
他想到后来他的情感的笼罩范围越来越小，小的不再包的住一个Axl，小的只容得下自己和海洛因。他不再愿意无条件地调解、无条件地包容，Axl把他也压抑到自己压抑的生活中——他想要逃跑，即使这意味着曾经共同编织的一切未来的垮塌，但是他需要逃跑，即使这意味着不再有四个肩膀共同支撑着Axl的生活Axl的烦恼Axl的荣耀与成功。  
至于Axl，他确信从一开始Axl的情感就只罩的住他一个人，但这是多么自然啊——像Axl那样的人自己已经活的那么艰辛了怎么会有精力去关心别人啊。是吗？他Bill也会在打架的时候像一条傻狗一样挡在他Jeff前面。但实际上他Jeff并不缺这样的一个小帮手，他只有自己的时候不也很好吗？他想不明白他们彼此精神上的依靠是从何而来。  
为什么要想呢。想这种东西好难受啊。  
电话又开始响。  
他们管这叫做“电话灾难”，Axl想讲电话的时候会一直讲、讲，讲好几个小时，他也会这样不停地打、打，打到他把他愿意讲的话讲完。Izzy前所未有地渴望失去，他把那个吵人的电话扔到了墙上，看着它粉身碎骨，看着它掉落下来不再发出声响。


End file.
